Bella the Ultimite Fighter
by Cake Woman
Summary: this story is about when Victoria turns Bella and the Cullen and Bella go through lots of problems. i suck at summary's so it is better than it sounds. rated t for future chapters
1. The Reunion

**Bella the Fighter**

**Disclaimer:SM owns all**

**I thought this up reading story choices by leesaM check it out**

Bpov

Victoria had gotten me in the forest that day HE left. I wandered endlessly looking for him but nothing. I searched for Victoria also but then I decided it isn't worth it. Now I and back in Forks at the school that caused me pain. I smell something, vampire no vampires. Wait! I know that smell no its E.*wince*. Sigh I need to concur this fear.

Epov

After Bella died I became nothing just a caucus of nothing. I smell her scent no wait I am delusional she died. Oh god as she walked into the café I was scared

"Edward? What you staring at?" jasper asked quiet enough for only me to hear, "wait is that. NO! it cant be"

E and Bpov

Our eyes connected that hole in my chest disappeared as I got up to walk to my love my only thought was _I found you!_

**AN/ cliffy isn't it? Well what did you think? Tell me by reviewing and putting ** **this as one of your alerts**

**Thanks,**

**Grace-Silver-Tear-Luvs-Jasper **

**read and reviw!**


	2. no update

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Grace-Silver-Tear-Luvs-Jasper

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	3. Not an update but please read

Dear readers, this isn't a chapter but is extremely important.

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
